


We've Gone Cuckoo

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Halloween, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, Erica and Boyd decide to scare the crap out of Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that Stoyd Week is more important than university. We’ll see if I’ll come to regret those priorities somewhere down the line xD
> 
> I also thought that it would be a good idea to bring back the trope of Stiles dressing up as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween. Those were glorious days in the fandom.
> 
> My tumblr: [lloydoholic](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/).

Lydia’s annual Halloween party would be a lot more fun if Stiles had anyone to hang out with. Not that people-gazing wasn’t awesome; nobody dared to attend Lydia’s parties in shabby costumes, seeing as they liked their limbs attached to their bodies.

 

Even Stiles had gone out of his way this year: a steampunk corset over a lacy blouse, a bulging red skirt that barely covering the suggestive petticoat, knee-high boots complete with stockings and garter, and a hooded red cape to round it all off. He’d even shaved his legs for this gig.

 

Turning up as Little Red Riding Hood was a little clichéd maybe, considering the company he kept, but also really awesome.

Lydia had even helped him with the makeup and the styling of his hair, draping the hood over his head until it showed the right amount of his face, whatever the hell that even meant. He was just happy that she approved, since it was a sure sign that he looked as good as it was ever going to get.

 

But now that the party was in full swing, people were off dancing — those that had a partner, and those that were adamant at picking up a partner — and Stiles felt a little neglected. Half of the pack wasn’t even here yet, but those that were didn’t have time for him. Scott and Allison were busy being cute on the dance floor, and Lydia was off playing the perfect hostess.

 

With a sigh, Stiles decided to take another stroll around the periphery, keeping out of the way of the biggest crowds. He had come to realize that just because he had way more friends now — _ a pack _ — didn’t mean he was actually good with people all of a sudden.

 

Awkward turtle Stiles was still being awkward.

 

Still, he was feeling more appreciated than usual, because people kept complimenting his costume when he passed them and it wasn’t long before the blush on his cheeks was due to embarrassment instead of rouge.

 

He was so focused on staving off his boredom that he didn’t notice the two figures sneaking up on him.

 

It happened when he was giving an especially raucous group a wide birth, venturing into the dimly lit corners of the yard. One moment he was entertaining the thought of checking in on the others, and the next he was jumped from behind by a couple of zombies.

 

A small shout escaped him as he leapt away from his assailants and into the crowd he’d been avoiding, causing loud peals of laughter all around him.

 

When he turned around, he almost freaked out again, but then he noticed the broad grins on the idiots who had scared the shit out of him, who were none other than Erica and Boyd, dressed like a cheerleader and a lacrosse player respectively, and sporting very realistic zombie makeup.

 

He moved away from the amused bystanders and dragged his packmates into the shadows.

 

“Are you seriously dressed up as zombies?” he asked a little hysterically, his heart still trying to escape his chest in a desperate canter. “We just had to fight  _ actual  _ zombies the other week!”

 

Stiles was still traumatized.

 

“That’s why it’s scary,” said Boyd with a raised eyebrow. “Keep up.”

 

“You two are actually the worst, do you know that?”

 

Erica smirked and clapped him on the shoulder, nearly dislodging the artfully draped cape from its perfect Lydia-approved position that had somehow survived the scare.

 

“Boyd wants to turn you into a zombie, too!”

 

“Excuse me?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask, feeling utterly out of his depth. What was Erica on? Maybe the two of them had broken into Derek’s stash of recreational wolfsbane again. It would certainly explain some things.

 

In lieu of an answer, Boyd grabbed his wrist, brought his hand up to his lips, and bit him in the meaty part of his thumb. Stiles flinched in surprise.

 

_ What the actual hell? _

 

“Did you just bite me?”

 

Boyd looked decidedly unimpressed by his indignation.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

 

Stiles frowned in contemplation, but the only thought that kept ringing through his mind was ‘challenge accepted’.

 

But how to go about it?

 

His arm was still caught in Boyd’s grip and he didn’t think that the taller boy would let him grab his other hand. But an idea was already forming in his head; an idea that he would later blame on the surreality of Halloween, mind-altering drugs in the water supply, or magic, depending on the person he was talking to.

 

Yes, his idea would work.

 

He quickly darted into Boyd’s personal space and made his move: first, a quick kiss in order to confound his victim, and then—while pretending to retreat—taking a nip of Boyd’s pliant bottom lip.

 

He was already leaning back with a smug grin, when Boyd suddenly caught him by the waist and pulled him back in for another kiss. Stiles gasped and retaliated by wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s neck and tugged him even closer.

  
Moments later, he was far too drunk on werewolf kisses to pay much attention to Erica, even when she snapped a picture of them and crowed in triumph: “One step closer to zombie world domination!”

**Author's Note:**

> **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
